Only Look At Me
by AutumnBae
Summary: Amu is conflicted. Ikuto says that she would always be his number one best friend, but why does he blow her off for someone else? What's worse, is that her long-time crush for him is starting to interfere with her patience. "You'll always be my number one," he smirked. "It's really hard to believe that."


Shugo Chara owned by Peach-pit.

* * *

**Only Look At Me**

**Chapter 1- Since The Beginning**

"You know you want to."

His luscious lips formed into a smirk as he saw his best friend practically sweat bullets. His royal blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked at her fidgeting, knowing exactly what was on her mind: should she risk it or not? The natural sense of victory washed over his body. Using his free hand, he picked himself up and used his elbow to support his body while he using his hand to hold his head.

The slightest movement of his head made a few strands of his smooth but wild hair cover parts of his forehead but at the same time exposing it. It were these kinds of days that he could easily become as open as he was.

A small noise escaped the mouth of his best friend as she suddenly shook her head, making her oddly pink hair sway in all directions.

"No! I'd rather go on like I am!" Her golden eyes sent daggers towards the confident male, his smirk never subsiding. "N!" she shouted out, thrusting herself towards the edge of the bed, making her male bounce up and down.

He let out a noise as if he was sorry for her, furrowing his brows, making his act more believable that is should have been.

"Amu," he said in the husky tone that could make any girl week on their knees, while he finished up the drawing with the red marker in his other hand. His eyes traveled from the board to the pinkette. "You're a deadman."

"What!" Amu yelled out, moving forward so she could see for herself. "Ikuto, you cheater! You probably changed your word at the last minute!" she yelled out. Amu knew she shouldn't have been reacting this much towards the game of 'Hangman', but she couldn't help it. It didn't matter which game it was, Ikuto always managed to win one way or another.

"That's just impossible to do since these lines are already drawn," Ikuto cooly replied back, enjoying her reactions towards the game. "Besides, what other word could I come up with when the only letters you've managed to guess were 'P' and 'R'?"

Amu squinted her eyes, as if she was trying to read his mind. "I don't know, but with that head of yours I wouldn't be surprised."

Ikuto could help but let out a hearty laugh. It was always like this. Almost everyday he would show up at her house or she would go to his, and they would spend the rest of the day together. Whether it was playing a simple board game, watching the same movie all over again, or if it was just talking, the two would never get tired of their routine.

It has always been like this. They would be doing an activity together and Amu would end up arguing about something. This was something Ikuto always looked forward to. She always found a way to amuse him, even if she didn't do it on purpose.

"Amu, with this head of mine I doubt even _I _could think of another word, even within the full hour you spent trying to guess my word." He put the red marker down on the white board and placed his hand on top of Amu's head. "I told you, you should've bought a vowel."

Another glare was sent towards him as Amu slightly tilted her head to the side to get a better view of her best friend. She scoffed at him. "As if. I know I'd end up owing you like twenty dollars by tomorrow if I did. I'd go broke before I would even get the chance to savior the feeling of getting my allowance!"

Compared to him, Amu always felt inferior. Ikuto held this aura around him that easily told anyone that he knew how to twist anything and make it go his way. Whether it was one of the club activities in their school, or even a simple game of 'Hangman'. But even so, she couldn't just leave him. Being best friends since elementary school, it was rather hard for her to do so.

Ikuto only shrugged, his face suddenly void of any emotion as he pulled back his hand from Amu's head and used the sleeve of his jacket to erase the drawing on the board.

"Pirate."

Five seconds passed before that word finally sunk in. Pirate? Lifting on brow, she looked at him as if he had just turned crazy. "What?"

He looked back up at her an chuckled. "The word was pirate, my dear Amu," he said, knowing that his teasing would easily irritate her. Just one more, and she would definitely snap. With one last click of his tongue, he easily let the rest of the words slip. "Jeez, already in high school and you couldn't even guess the word?"

A light blush rose to her cheeks. She could feel her eye twitch in annoyance as she rose from her position, practically towering over Ikuto. Both hands were on her hips, finally being able to feel dominant over the guy that made her feel small.

"That just makes me normal! I doubt anyone would have guessed that that word was pirate!" He eyes widen. The way she suddenly shut down worried Ikuto. Normally she would just end up spitting out complaints about his teasing until she left.

A small chuckle escaped her throat as she slowly let her hands drop down to her sides.

"Amu?"

"I can't believe that we're in the same school again…"

Without warning, Ikuto pulled Amu's hand.

Her body jerked at his direction, landing on top of his broad chest. He easily moved the both of them from the bed to the floor, making her practically sit on his lap as he gently cradled her. The rise and fall of his chest was enough to make Amu's own heart beat faster, feeling his breath lightly tickle the tips of her hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist, as if he didn't want to let go. The warmth that he radiated easily made Amu feel secure with him now as he made her feel throughout the years they've known each other.

His head dropped his head down, resting it on top of Amu's shoulder. "That means we get to see more of each other," he said in a low voice that could easily seduce any woman within hearing range. His own eyes were closed as he said that, making Amu feel like there was another meaning.

But she knew better.

She let out a moan of annoyance. "God, that means I have to see you ten times more than I normally do," she complained, letting her hands rest on Ikuto's large hands.

He laughed it off, letting his arms loosen. "You say that as if it's a bad thing. It can't be that bad to actually know me," he said, moving her slightly so he could get a better view of Amu's face.

"That's what you think," she dryly responded. Moving out from his lap, she turned to face her best friend. A beam of hope radiated within her eyes as she looked at Ikuto. "So are we still on tonight for movie night?"

Ikuto could only blink. How could he let that slip from his mind? A small smile formed on his perfect lips, letting his hand once again find it's way onto Amu's head.

"Sorry, Amu," he began, ruffling her hair a bit. "I got a party to go to tonight, but we'll definitely do it tomorrow night." He hated to leave Amu like this, especially after seeing her expression brighten. Ikuto swiftly stood up from his spot and made his way towards the bedroom door.

"Tell me about it later?"

Amu's voice stopped him. He turned his head, letting his own smirk cover the former apologetic smile he held. "The moment I step out of there, I'll call you."

"Can't wait!"

With that, Ikuto was gone. Amu's bright smile faded as she looked back at the door he just walked through.

"You really have no idea, Ikuto."

* * *

I wanted to trying something new in another category. I've been reading various fanfics in this category, but none have captured my attention lately. So I just decided to make this story. At first I've decided to make this into a GA fic, but then changed my mind at the last second LOL

I know that this chapter is very short, but know that the rest of my other chapters will be a lot longer.

Hopefully many of you enjoyed this first chapter enough to keep on reading in the future!


End file.
